Transformers: He's Mine
by WolfPrime567
Summary: Arcee tells part of her story, and gives her thoughts on any femme who looks at Blackwolf funny.


**Okay guys, this is the other side of my last very short story, but from Arcee's POV, so hope you people reading like it, may sound a little more violent than the last one, idk… but as I said before, I've got school again and my stories may not be uploaded as soon as usual but they will come! But I'm thinking of starting other fanfics for different subjects, I know I'll eventually start my own Big Hero 6 series (don't judge), possibly and I mean possibly Gravity Falls, maybe some for the Walking Dead (The game by Telltale, not the show). But I'd appreciate it if you guys possibly gave me some future ideas for my transformers series as I said a while back, your opinions are much appreciated! Putting that aside, enjoy!**

 _ **My Name is Arcee, and I've got a hate filled past...I lost two of my best friends, Tailgate and Cliffjumper...both were brutally murdered, one of them before my optics, and I was powerless to stop them from dieing.**_

 _ **After that I pushed everyone away from me, I made my own demons, enemies who'd never forget my name...for as long as they lived. Some are dead, some are still MIA, and one lives. But once we came to Earth, my condition didn't get any better since this planet was Cliffjumper's final resting place. After that, I questioned further if this planet and it's inhabitants were worth protecting to the point that I was ready to leave the Autobots completely and just disappear. But ever since I met Jack, things got more interesting.**_

 _ **It was the last thing I wanted to do, protect a human...but that changed when I realized how much he was like Optimus...well not Optimus, but Orion Pax, he has the courage, will, and isn't afraid to stand up and fight for what he thinks is right, but I didn't stop acting cold until, and I regret this...until around the last days we spent on Earth, I wish I had changed before I had to say goodbye, but my fragging hatred and lust for revenge prevented that from happening.**_

 _ **When we has to leave Earth, I wanted nothing more than to go back actually, heh, funny, at first I hated this rock of a planet, now...I call it home. But once we came back to Cybertron, he came into my life…**_

 _ **Blackwolf…**_

 _ **While his name brings warmth and a feeling of safety to me, at the very mention of it puts fear and terror into the sparks and hearts of our enemies. He was once a con...but then he betrayed their cause and joined the Autobots. He had a spark of pure nobility when he was created, well at least that's how he said his best friend, Drift, described him once upon a time. But now he's more than that, he seems to dodge death at the darkest of times, his first near death experience...Primus, he must have had Primus watching over him, for instead of being killed, he became a Prime.**_

 _ **His optics, their vibrant yellow glow is a welcoming sight to me, they just send off waves of kindness and passion whenever I look into them, but when the enemy sees them, or he's extremely fragged off, they're filled with fire, his fury and nobility battle for dominance, hmph, I didn't think of this before, if he wasn't named Riptide, or Blackwolf, that would've been a great name for him...Fury.**_

 _ **Whenever I see him, first I feel short, but then I feel warmth and pure safety envelope me, whenever I'm close to him, when he holds me close…Primus...the best feeling that I've ever felt just comes over me, just being held in his broad arms, it's not just a simple act of affection, but it's him protecting me, never letting anything bad happen to me.**_

 _ **It's funny, at first when we met, we wanted nothing to do with each other, we didn't see eye-to-eye as humans say...but now, I can't stop thinking about him. He's given me so much, and I can't stop thinking that I'm not giving him enough in return...but he always tells me that I deserve a life better than this one, but I want nothing more than the life I have, than the life he's given me.**_

 _ **I'll never forget as long as I live when we first admitted our feelings for each other, and shared our first kiss...Primus, it was one of the happiest moments of my life, and after that very moment, we began our journey together...as a couple. But the happiest memory I share with him by far, was the day that we became sparkmates.**_

 _ **He's saved my life countless times, so many that it goes back to the first year back on Cybertron…**_

 **(Iacon City, Cybertron)**

The city was filled with the hundreds of returning Autobots, now they were all working together to rebuild their once glorious city. Bulkhead and his two fellow wreckers, Wheeljack and Ironhide were the head of the construction. The huge towers and buildings all pointed high to the sky, and the city was slowly but surely returning to it's former glory. __

Arcee quickly drove through the busy streets followed by a large Cybertronian truck-like vehicle carrying energon cubes in a mobile storage tank. "Hey Cee, mind slowing down for one nano-klik?!" he yelled to her, trying to catch up to the earth styled two-wheeler.

"The sooner we arrive, the sooner I don't have to work with your sorry aft!" she yelled back to the large mech. He only sighed in frustration at her attitude, he had only known her for three months and he still had a grudge against her.

"Ya know it wouldn't be a power struggle between the two of us if you'd only act nice to me, I would act differently to you." he drove alongside her, keeping his speed high to match hers.

"Arcee, I know it's rough to leave friends behind, and not want to make new ones and feel as if you're replacing them, but trust me, you'll always have a place for Jack in your spark." he tried to reason with her, but she only sped up.

"You're talking as if he's dead, and our stop's up ahead." she answered coldly, he didn't mean to sound that way but he had to turn off like she did before he could correct her.

They both pulled into a construction site, workers everywhere, the energon Blackwolf was hauling was for the machines and to keep the workers online. He detached the cargo tank and transformed, allowing himself to transform and stretch. Arcee had walked off and reported to Wheeljack who was head of the construction on the building. Three mechs were lifting a huge crate of metal with the crane hoisting them up, but they didn't notice that the crane's metal wire rope was overstretched and began to expand, making it thinner and thinner, the higher they went.

She came outside and walked away from the site and Blackwolf, but she didn't notice what was happening above her head. The rope had finally snapped, the crate along with the three mechs who were trying to support it as they were raised up. Arcee wasn't alerted til one of the mechs nearby yelled to her, "LOOK OUT!" she looked up and saw the crate of metal falling upon the spot she was standing in, she had no time to run, she only closed her optics and awaited the end. But there was a metal bang and she didn't feel the crate crush her under it's weight, she opened her optics and saw Blackwolf holding the crate up, his strength was very surprising to her, he was holding it up above his helm, but the look on his faceplate said it wasn't easy.

"GO!" he ordered the two-wheeler, she wasted no time to dash out from under the crate, he tilted it to the side and threw it down with a metal thud once it made impact with the ground. She was completely taken by surprise however that HE out, of all of the mechs there, saved HER.

She didn't know what to say to him usually mechs who she'd treated the way she had treated him would've let her die if it was their choice, but he saved her and all she could say was- "Th-thanks..." he looked to her and turned back.

"Maybe this'll change your view of me." he walked away, his voice was slightly filled with anger. She however recovered and ran after him.

"Blackwolf! Wait!" she ran, he stopped, but didn't turn to face her.

"What?" he asked her coldly.

"Wh-why did you s-save me?" she asked, her tone filled with wonder, he finally looked at her and kept his expressionless face he held when he was grouped with her but sighed and lowered his helm in defeat.

"Arcee, despite what you've done, despite what you've called me over and over again, you're still an ally, an Autobot..."

He extended his servo and reached over and took her's, "And you never leave a bot behind." his worn expression turning into a smile.

 **(Back to Arcee's POV)**

 _ **I'll never be able to pay my debt to him for everything he's done for me. He may be hard metal and armor on the outside, but on the inside, heh, he's all soft, but under even that is his courage. Whenever I look at him, I see the most handsome mech I've ever known, and I know he is to other femmes' back home, yes I saw the way they looked at him, one of them even had the courage to even flirt with him, she and I were both shocked when he turned her down and put his arm around my shoulder, and we walked away, once we were away from that femme he explained to me that he was just acting, but I actually think I saw a hint of hurt in his optics.**_

 _ **But he's gone and given me something else to be so grateful for...a sparkling, Nitalia. Together, we'll raise her, even though were in the middle of a war, we don't know when we'll have a better time than now, we don't know when, if, or how we'll die, but I know that the day he dies, then we die together.**_

 _ **I want whoever hears this to know, that my family is strong, we'll never surrender to anyone, you can have us outnumbered a thousand to one, but we'll never give up, we'll fight to the last bot, I'll die for Blackwolf and Nitalia and if you threaten either one or both of them, you're going to regret it greatly.**_

 _ **And any mech who looks at me in THAT way, know that if you get any ideas, I'll hunt you down, or Blackwolf will. And if any femme out there gets the funny idea to try and take him from me, well first I'll probably attempt to tear out your spark, but then he'll most likely stop me, but mechs' and femmes' out there, know, I'm his…**_

 _ **and he is mine…**_

-End of recording-

 **OMG guys, I'm sorry that was so much longer than Blackwolf's POV but I put too much thought into this and I couldn't delete half of it so, Bonus! Extended story!**


End file.
